


sammy took his first steps today

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Dies, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary is amazing, Poetry, Sam Dies, Soul Selling, nobody likes john, prompt: sammy took his first steps today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sammy took his first steps todayhe walked towards dean





	sammy took his first steps today

sammy took his first steps today  
he walked towards **dean**  
john didn't notice  
he was out on a hunt  
like usual  
but i did, even though i was not there

sammy ran for the first time today  
he ran towards **dean**  
john didn't notice  
he was too busy trying to kill the monster in the graveyard  
while dean took care of his brother  
where i could not

sammy cried for the first time today  
he cried because of **dean**  
dean was injured and almost bled out  
because of you, john  
dean almost died because you were gone, john  
sammy cried because dean almost died, john

sammy killed for the first time today  
he killed because he wanted to save **dean**  
you did not care, john  
you were too busy salting and burning the corpse  
but i cared  
even though i had been gone for so long

sammy died for the first time today  
he died because he wanted to save **dean**  
he died because you weren't there, john  
he died because you didn't tell him about the demon blood, john  
i would have told him  
why didn't you tell him, john?

sammy was resurrected today  
he was resurrected because **dean** sold his soul  
now dean is going to die  
why didn't you stop him, john?  
why didn't you save sam, john?  
i wonder why i still care about you

sammy took his last steps today  
he walked towards **dean**  
you were dead then, john  
you didn't stop it, john

he and dean died for the last time, together  
they walked through the gates of heaven together  
i was there to greet them  
they finally looked happy  
and not because of you, john  
but because of me

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you think


End file.
